1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a apparatus for the production of an electric stack or layer capacitor of metallized synthetic material films in which at least one synthetic material film coated with a metal and having a width which is a multiple of the width of the capacitor to be produced is continuously folded in its longitudinal direction into a stack of layers superimposed one upon the other. Each metal coating which can be reached at the superimposed folding edges is frontal-contacted by a metal layer. The capacitor block thus formed is cut into individual capacitors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such a apparatus for the production of a capacitor is known from US PS 2882 586, wherein it has been suggested for creation of a continuous longitudinal fold to pull a synthetic material band metallized on both sides, for example, between two sets of vertical rollers pressing from both sides against the band and thereby folding the band. Each fold is built by several rollers. Precise guiding and smooth folding of thin foils therefore is not obtained. Between two of said several rollers crossfolds can occur which become hardened by the roller and can damage very thin synthetic material bands. In accordance with British Letters Pat. No. 994,173, a synthetic material band having a width which is a multiple of the width of the synthetic material film required in the individual capacitor is coated on both sides with metal strips, respectively, corresponding with the width of the metallization in a capacitor, and which are separated from one another by means of metal-free insulating strips. This capacitor band is folded crosswise to its longitudinal extension; the folding edges are frontal-contacted in the area of the metallizations so that a capacitor block is formed; and this capacitor block is sawed into individual capacitors in the area of the metal-free strips. This method facilitates the production of capacitor blocks whose length is as large as the width of the capacitor band used. Each capacitor block has to be schooped separately, i.e. it has to be coated and thereby thus frontal-contacted in accordance with Schoop's metallization after the folding process, and it has to be provided with connection elements and separated. Thus, this method is discontinuous and a continuous production of a fold block of random length is not possible.